ikapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Recursos
Pontuações}} O termo Recursos refere-se aos materiais extraídos de construções especiais da ilha que são usadas por todos os jogadores de uma mesma ilha. Estes materiais são fundamentais para o funcionamento da sua cidade, além de serem obrigatórios para realizar praticamente qualquer ação no jogo. Recursos podem ser armazenados em quantidades cada vez maiores em suas cidades através dos Armazéns, mas qualquer quantidade de recursos acima da capacidade de segurança do Armazém poderá ser roubada. Há dois tipos de recursos no jogo: Materiais de Construção, mais conhecido como Madeira Arquivo:Wood small.gif, que é extraído da Serraria que está presente em cada ilha, e os Bens de Luxo, que pode apenas ser produzido depois da pesquisa Riqueza ser pesquisada na Academia. Cada ilha possui apenas um tipo de bem de luxo, ou seja, enquanto a Madeira Arquivo:Wood small.gif é extraída em todas as ilhas, cada cidade extrai apenas um tipo de bem de luxo. Materiais de Construção __NOWYSIWYG__ Madeira Madeira é o principal recurso do jogo, é extraída na Serraria. Este é o primeiro recurso que um jogador poderá coletar, e é usado para expandir todas as construções, aumentar o nível da Serraria e dos Bens de Luxo, fundar novas colônias, criar unidades militares e barcos. Para extrair madeira, clique na Serraria através da Vista da Ilha. Uma vez que você esteja na página da Serraria, mudando a posição da barra deslizante irá afetar a produção de madeira e ouro da sua cidade. Para cada cidadão que se tornar um trabalhador na Serraria, você receberá por hora, mas seu ouro será diminuido em . Enquanto você estiver logado no Ikariam, o menu mostrará este símbolo: . Isto representa a quantidade de madeira disponível atualmente na sua cidade que pode ser usada para melhorar ou construir edifícios, unidades militares, barcos, etc. Se você colocar o ponteiro do mouse em cima, irá ser mostrado a quantidade máxima que pode ser armazenada na sua cidade. Quando você alcançar 75% da capacidade total de armazenamento, o número se tornará vermelho, quando alcançar 100% da capacidade total de armazenamento, o número se tornará vermelho em negrito, além disso, qualquer recurso recebido será perdido. Após pesquisar Mãos Auxiliares, você poderá enviar 50% a mais de trabalhadores para coletar materiais de construção. Entretanto, estes trabalhadores não-qualificados produzirão apenas 25% da quantidade normal de materiais de construção. more workers to harvest building materials. However, these extra unskilled workers only produce 25% of the normal amount of building materials. Você precisará atribuir 4''' trabalhadores (e perder ) para receber '''1 materia de construção extra por hora. __NOWYSIWYG__ Bens de Luxo Bens de luxo tem uma variedade de funções, é obrigatório a pesquisa Riqueza para ser possível extraí-los. Cada ilha tem apenas um tipo de bem de luxo, então um jogador terá que comercializar com outros jogadores, roubá-los, colonizar cidades em novas ilhas para ter acesso a todos os bens de luxo ou utilizar Ambrosia para trocar recursos no mercado. Para extrair um bem de luxo, clique no ícone respectivo na Visão da Ilha (Pedreira, Vinha, Mina de Cristal, Poço de Enxofre) Uma vez que você esteja na página do respectivo bem de luxo, mudando a posição da barra deslizante irá afetar a produção de madeira e ouro da sua cidade. Para cada cidadão que se tornar um trabalhador na Serraria, você receberá 1 unidade por hora, mas seu ouro será diminuido em . Após pesquisar Mãos Auxiliares, você poderá enviar 50% a mais de trabalhadores para coletar materiais de construção. Entretanto, estes trabalhadores não-qualificados produzirão apenas 25% da quantidade normal de materiais de construção. more workers to harvest building materials. However, these extra unskilled workers only produce 25% of the normal amount of building materials. Você precisará atribuir 4''' trabalhadores (e perder ) para receber '''1 materia de construção extra por hora. __NOWYSIWYG__ Vinho Utilizando as melhores uvas da Vinha, amadurecidas para a perfeição. Vinho é distribuído entre a sua População e consumido na Taberna para aumentar a Satisfação, dessa forma, o vinho é indispensável para o crescimento da sua cidade. Vinho também é usado para aumentar o nível do Palácio, ajuda os espiões a agirem como Chamarizes, assim como na criação da unidade militar Cozinheiro Mármore Mármore, extraído da Pedreira, é usado na expansão da maioria dos edifícios da sua cidade, exceto a Academia e o Templo, dessa forma, é um recurso essencial. __NOWYSIWYG__ Cristal Cristal, minado na mined at the Mina de Cristal, tem uma variedade de funções: expandir a Academia e o Palácio, pesquisar melhorias na Oficina e treinar Espiões, Médicos e Submergíveis. Também pode ser utilizado para produzir mais pontos de pesquisa depois de Ensaios ter sido pesquisado: se você tem cristal suficiente para terminar a pesquisa atual, um botão irá aparecer na página da Academia, permitindo que você adquira imediatamente e continue para a próxima pesquisa. Se você não tem cristal suficiente ainda, a academia irá informar a você o quanto é necessário para realizar a pesquisa. __NOWYSIWYG__ Enxofre Enxofre, minado no Poço de Enxofre, é usado principalmente para a produção de unidades militares. Quase todas as unidades militares e barcos precisam de enxofre para serem construídas, exceto: Lanceiro, Ariéte, Fundeiro, Médico, Cozinheiro e Submergível. Enxofre também é necessário para aumentar o nível do Palácio e da Residência do Governador para o nível 3 ou acima, caso você deseje ter mais que 3 colônias. __NOWYSIWYG__ Outros tipos de recursos Estes são produzidos e consumidos por suas cidades, e são frequentemente essenciais para o jogo: * Pontos de Ação : Pontos de Ação limitam o número máximo de missões que cada cidade pode realizar ao mesmo tempo. Por exemplo, uma cidade com 3 poderia, por exemplo, roubar 2 cidades e enviar barcos de comércio para outra ao mesmo tempo. Você conseguirá mais pontos de ação para a sua cidade a medida que você expandir sua Camâra. Assim que a missão for completada, o ponto de ação é restaurado. * Ambrosia : Ambrosia pode ser obtida utilizando dinheiro real ou realizando determinadas ofertas. Ela é usada em diversas melhorias do sistema Ikariam Plus. * Barco de Comércio : Barcos de Comércio são usados para transportar unidades e recursos entre cidades e ilhas. Eles são adquiridos usando ouro no Porto Mercantil e suas cidades compartilham os mesmos barcos de comércio. * Cidadãos : Os cidadãos da sua cidade podem ser utilizados para produzir recursos, como cientistas para gerar pontos de pesquisa ou deixados como cidadãos para produzir ouro. Eles são utilizados na criação de unidades militares e barcos. Cada unidade militar ou barco construído, irá "consumir" a quantidade de cidadãos da sua cidade. Sua cidade irá conseguir mais cidadãos enquanto a Satisfação dela estiver positiva. * Bens Culturais : Bens culturais são exibidos no seu Museu para aumentar a Satisfação da sua cidade. Podem ser adquiridos através de Tratados Culturais. Todos os seus bens culturais estão disponíveis em quaisquer das suas cidades. Você pode ver quantos Tratados Culturais você tem clicando em um de seus Museus. * Pontos de Diplomacia: Assim que você construir uma Embaixada nova, você receberá 3''' pontos de diplomacia. Cada nível da Embaixada fornecerá um ponto adicional. Estes pontos são utilizados quando oferecer e aceitar Tratados com outros jogadores, e são restaurados assim que o tratado é cancelado. Você pode ver quantos Pontos de Diplomacia você tem, através da página do seu Assessor de Diplomacia. * Ouro : Produzido pelos Cidadãos e vendendo recursos no Mercado, é usado para manter as finanças da sua cidade e facilitar a comercialização entre jogadores. Seu ouro está disponível para todas as suas cidades. * Pontos de Pesquisa : Produzido pelos '''cientistas na Academia, eles são coletados para completar as novas Pesquisas. Todas as suas cidades compartilham as mesmas tecnologias e quantidade de pontos de pesquisa. __NOWYSIWYG__ *